Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display system, a display apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional display apparatuses, such as digital signage apparatuses, can readily change the contents of advertising images and always provide the latest information for viewers, and have therefore been used as apparatuses exerting excellent advertising effectiveness (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-128210).
In recent years, techniques have also been developed for issuing premiums, such as a coupon, relevant to the advertising contents on a display apparatus by forwarding the premiums from the display apparatus to terminal apparatuses (mobile terminals) owned by customers through communication between the terminal apparatuses and the display apparatus. The display apparatus issues premiums, such as a coupon, to attract conspicuous attention and exert excellent advertising effectiveness.